Summoning Evermore
by Laurelei Novaleigh
Summary: Alice and Jasper have always known something was missing in their lives. Once they find out what it is, they hold on to it for dear life. But will it be enough? Cannon pairings. R&R please. Rating will go up eventually.
1. Prologue: Breath of Life

Hi everyone. This is my first fic ever, so I'm really nervous about getting this out there. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Mayer, I would have more Jasper time in the books. Until I do own them (which will be never), I'm going to be content reading and now writing here.

* * *

Alice was laying beside her husband in their bed, after one of their love-making sessions. It had been wonderful, and she was very content. She turned her head towards him.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Darlin'," he said before kissing her passionately once again. They layed in each others arms, legs tangled, and just enjoyed the moon and stars shining through the windows, while Edward's musical talents were at work at the piano downstairs.

After a few hours, Alice decided it was time to talk to Jasper about what's been bothering them since they first met in 1948.

"Something's missing, Jasper, and I can't help but feel like we'll never find it. I know we're mates, and there's a huge part of us missing."

Jasper kissed her forehead, and sent her waves of love and reassurance. "I know darlin', but until we figure it out eventually. It's only a matter of time. It's frustratin', and sad and I know we're tired of waitin', but someday, when we figure it out, I know we'll be thinkin' that it's worth the wait."

Alice smiled. "When did you start seeing the future? I though that was my job."

"It is, sweetheart, but I know it'll happen."

"How?"

"You wont give up until it does. I've known you long enough, darlin', and you won't rest until you see it in one of your visions."

She looked at her husband, and sent him all the love and pride she could conjure. "You always know what to say. Why is it that you're always the one giving all the good pep talks?"

"Because you're always the one who pushes through things. I just have the advantage of knowin' what your feelings. When it comes to this, I always look to your emotions to help me out."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They held each other until the family returned from their overnight hunt. For Alice and Jasper, it was time for a quick hunt of their own before another repetitive day in high school. It was especially boring, but the family only had another six months left before using Carlisle's job as an excuse to move again. He was already in the process of applying to another hospital, but hadn't yet decided if the family was going to spend quality time with their cousins in Alaska, or moving around the country again.

As they left the house, the sun has just started peeking through the horizon. They ran through the trees, when Alice was suddenly hit with a vision so intense, she fell to her knees.

_Carlisle was on the highway, his Mercedes going so much faster then the legal limit. It was a normal thing for his kind, even ones as compassionate as him. He was on his way to the hospital for a forty eight hour shift, in his toothpaste green scrubs and hospital ID. The only thing missing was his lab coat._

_Somewhere along the road, he saw a car pulled over, and the back passenger door opened_._ Legs were crouching down, as if looking for something on the floor of the car. He didn't think much of it until he got closer and heard a woman's cries of pain. "It's too early! They're not due till Halloween! AHHH!"_

_Once he reached the car, he pulled over. The cries were louder now, almost piercing to a vampire's sensitive hearing._

"_Charlie Swan, I'm going to kill you! You're never touching me again!" the woman said, pain evident in her voice._

"_Renee, are you sure we can't make it to the hospital?" Charlie questioned._

"_Charlie so help me God, they are ready to come out! NOW! Do something!" said Renee._

_Carlisle knew immediately what was happening. This woman was going to give birth on the side of the road. He hadn't helped in a birth since before he changed Edward, but he never forgot how. He would just have to do what he could._

_He got out of the car, taking his medical bag with him. He knew it wouldn't help much, but at least it contained clean utensils for him to use. He approached the car, making sure he made enough noise for Charlie to hear. _

"_Do you need a doctor?" asked Carlisle._

_Charlie looked up. "Do you know how to deliver babies?"_

"_It's been a while, but I can manage just fine. Go make yourself comfortable at her head. This will take a while," he told Charlie. Then he focused his attention to Renee. " I'm Dr. Cullen. Will you allow me to help you?" _

"_For the love of God YES! Get them out! I need to push!" was all she had time to say before another contraction hit._

"_First, I need you to breath for me, alright? I'm going to make sure you're fully dialated before we go any further." He waited for her to breath through her contraction, then began the examination. "You're almost there. Do not push just yet. I need you to relax as best you can." He then looked back to Charlie, "There's are blankets in my trunk. Get it so we have something to wrap the baby up with."_

"_We'll need two."_

"_Then get two. Here are my keys. And call the paramedics. Once they get here they can transport the twins and Renee in the ambulance safely. We'll follow in the cars. Tell them we are between the Fish Lake Road turn offs." Charlie left to do as he was told._

_In the meantime, he asked Renee her name, as well as Charlie's. Now he could call them by name without suspicion. "When was the last time you went to the washroom?"_

"_Does it seriously matter?" she asked before another contraction hit._

_As Charlie returned, Carlisle responded. "It'll help avoid complications later."_

"_Half-hour ago," she managed to whisper while releasing a breath._

"_That's good. Breath and relax, it'll help this one move faster. The sooner we get them out, the sooner we can get you to the hospital." Carlisle continued getting the scene ready for the delivery. He sanitized his hands, arms and elbows, once again, using the rest of his hand sanitizer._

_He checked Renee's progress once again, and found she was ready for the delivery. "Charlie, I need you to not aggravate anything, understand?" Charlie looked confused but nodded. "This will be stressful for both of you; just encourage Renee and let her break your hand if necessary," he said with a smile. Once again, he turned his full attention to Renee. "It's time to push. When your next contraction starts, take your thighs in your hands and pull back a little, put your chin on your chest, take a deep breath and push, al right?_"

_They didn't have to wait long. Within fifteen seconds, another contraction began, and Renee did was was needed. "Push hard Renee, I need your muscles to push, not your face. That's it. Keep going." Four contractions and nine pushes later, Carlisle had the baby's head in his hands. "Stop pushing, now. I need to clean the airway. Just breath until I tell you."_

"_Get her out! It hurts."_

"_I'm doing that Renee, breath and relax the muscles," he said patiently. Once the baby's face and neck was clear of membrane, he told her to push again at the next contraction. He gently guided the baby to it's side, to get the first shoulder out, then the other. Finally, a baby girl was officially born into the world. He made sure her breathing was normal, or as normal as it could be for a premature twin. Carlisle noted her breathing was labored, but she wasn't struggling to catch her breath. He patted the little one dry, checked the time to note it on the birth certificate, and asked a green-looking Charlie if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord. Once it was complete, Carlisle wrapped the baby in one of the blankets and passed her over to her mother._

"_Isabella Marie, welcome to the world," whispered Renee as she cried tears of joy and tried to catch her breath._

_The paramedics had finally arrived on the scene, just as Renee was hit with more contractions, signaling the other baby was coming too._

_She handed Isabella to Charlie, who shook a little as he held his daughter for the first time, and one of the paramedics took his place. The process began again, this time going much faster. It wasn't long before another little girl was joining the world. _

_Once the baby was cleaned, the time of birth was noted, and the umbilical cord cut, she was handed off to her mother. "Hello Isadora May. I'm so happy you're finally here." _

She came out of her vision then, and felt Jasper's arms around her in comfort. The woman had said it so perfectly. Alice was happy Isadora had come into the world. During the vision, the vampire had never felt more complete, more delighted; now, however, all she felt was loneliness and loss. Jasper did everything he could, including sending her waves of love and comfort, but it did little to help Alice.

"What did you see?"

"Twins. They are going to be born on the side of the road today. Carlisle will deliver them. The younger one, Isadora, she... She just gave me this feeling of completion, like she's what's missing from my heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's what we've been looking for, Jazz. I think she's our missing piece."

Jasper couldn't believe was his wife had said. They were going to mate again? With a human? "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Jazz. I didn't think it was possible, but our mate will be born today while we're in school. And the firstborn twin, Isabella, she'll be important too. I don't know how, but I can feel it. I want to be there when they are born, Jazz. I need to be near Isadora. Everything in me is screaming to go to her, but if I do... she disappears! "

"Alice, sweetheart, we can't mate with a human. Not only dangerous for her because of the fact that she is human and my lack of self control, but if we get discovered, it could mean her death by the Volturi."

"I don't think you're able to hurt your mate. It would cause you too much pain to do so. But she wil find out about us at some point. I just know it."

"Sweetheart, I'll make a deal with you. Let her have her childhood free of things that go bump in the night. Give her a normal childhood. We can find her later, when she's older and can hopefully cope with everything. Until then, keep an eye on her, make sure she's safe, because I know you'll want to when the time comes."

"How can you want to keep her away Jasper? She's our mate!" Alice was beginning to get frustrated with his calm demeanor about the situation. How can he do this? How can he not seem to care?

"I haven't seen her Alice. I might as well be talking about a character from a book." He took a deep, unnecessary, breath before continuing. "Let me gain as much control as I can before submitting her to this life. I don't want to take any chances. Especially with a human."

She thought about it. He was already protecting her... from himself. The situation, however, could help him focus more on staying in control... to help him let go of his bloodlust. Isadora could be his goal. "Okay. I don't like staying away from her, but I can understand you not wanting to accidently kill her. We'll wait before entering her life."

She really didn't want to, but she would make the sacrifice... for Jasper, and the newborn human Isadora.

* * *

Hope it's something you enjoyed reading. Constructive criticism would be great. A kind word would be encouraging. Anything to let me know how I'm doing will help my creative muse work through more chapters.

Until the next chapter. Review.


	2. Get Your hands off my clothes Emmett!

Hi everyone. This is my first fic ever, so I'm really nervous about getting this out there. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Mayer, I would have more Jasper time in the books. Until I do own them (which will be never), I'm going to be content reading and now writing here.

* * *

It's been eight years, and Jasper's come a long way. He still didn't have as much control as the others, but he was well on his way. He didn't hold his breath as much as before; didn't feel the need feed as often, either. He had been making such an effort since Isadora, who wanted to be called Dora, was born that Alice had never been more proud of him.

He hadn't slipped at all in almost seven years, and that was avoided thanks to his remembering Dora, and how this could easily be her. Edward had been with him at the time, and noticed his train of thoughts that helped him regain control.

Alice had been watching for her newest mate, making sure she was safe and happy. She saw her first words, steps, haircut, day of school. She saw her relationship with Bella blossom, even if they did have the occasional argument over toys and television program. She saw Bella and Dora teach each other things, like how to play Red Rover when they were three.

That resulted in Bella breaking her first bone, while Dora's arm was just badly bruised. It would be the first of many injuries to befall the girls, and Alice quickly became grateful that Jasper was gaining control of the bloodlust. The girls would have been dead long ago if they had gone to them on that fateful September day.

The twins had joined junior ballet when they were five, but it didn't work out for either of them. Dora had been the one to break a bone this time: her baby toe on her right foot. Bella had gotten scared and, combined with the fact that she hated dancing because she spent more time on her bottom then her feet, begged Renee to quit. Dora, on the other hand, stuck it out until the end of the school year, but never went back.

Instead, she got a guitar and got lessons, while Bella joined a book club for kids at the local library. They both enjoyed it immensely, because they didn't have any accidents while doing the activities. The firstborn twin had started writing poems and short stories, but continued with her passion for reading.

Dora enjoyed the last three years of music lessons. She started singing the day she started the guitar lessons, and even started to learned the piano in school three months ago. She passion was music, and hoped to one day write her own songs for her to sing.

The family, which consisted of the twins and Renee since she and Charlie got a divorce when the girls were thirteen months, and had moved from Forks, Washington to Los Angeles, California. Now, however, they were getting ready to move to Phoenix, Arizona. The move would happen next weekend. The twins were nervous about starting a new school, upset about leaving their friends behind, and the extra curricular activities they had grown so fond of.

Alice was so deep in thought about Dora she didn't notice Emmett come up behind her with a pair of scissors, until she saw his intentions in a vision.

"Emmett John McCarthy Cullen! You even think about destroying this outfit and I will castrate you for a month!"

Emmett froze in his tracks. "You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would. And Rose would be okay with it. She's the one who got me this outfit in the first place. She chose it just for me. Do you really want to make Rose mad?"

"No. You know I really wasn't going to do it right? I like my manliness, it's the best one here."

Alice smiled at the opportunity for teasing. "How would you know that, Emmett? Have you seen the others? Have you been peaking at them?"

"What? Come on Alice! Why would I do that? I just know I'm the better one. Eddie doesn't do anything; you and Jazz-man aren't anything special, and Carlisle and Esme... I don't want to think about them going at it. Eww."

"Just because Rose is a screamer and the rest of us aren't doesn't mean they suck. Jasper's the best I ever had, if you must know. The way your brother makes me feel..."

"Alice! That's my brother! And you're my sister! I don't want to hear about that! It's just as bad as mom and dad going at it."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Because you want to castrate me."

"Because you wanted to destroy my designer outfit!"

"Uh, guys..." Edward tried to intercept. Alice and Emmett ignored him.

"It was a joke, Pixie! Jeeze. What has your knickers in a twist?"

"You were going to destroy one of my favourite pieces of clothing. It's not everyday your wife gets me Valentino!"

"GUYS! Stop!" yelled Edward, finally breaking this petty thing apart. They both looked at him. "Carlisle and Esme want to talk." He hated that Emmett's favourite pass time was getting Alice riled up, and he hated that Alice fell for it every time.

Everyone looked at the man they considered their leader; their father. "Thank you Edward. We're going to need to leave, I'm afraid. I had a parent ask me what my secret to my youth was. We've been distracted here; stayed too long."

"Where are we going to go?" asked Rose. Of all of them, she hated moving around the most. She wanted a place they could call home. Being who they were, they would never really get that.

"That's what we need to discuss. We all need to agree on this."

Esme spoke up first. "We can go to Denali to be near Carmen and Eleazar. We haven't seen them in almost twenty years. I miss them."

"We can also go to the house in Forks," mentioned Jasper. "Alice and I have never lived there. It would be nice to live somewhere new."

"As far as I know, Ephraim Black has just passed away, but I don't want to take the chance of having someone recognize us. We need to give it more time," replied Carlisle.

"We can all do our own thing for a year too," suggested Emmett. "Rosie and I could spend some quality time together." He winked at his wife.

"I want to stay with the family, for now Em."

"Awww, Rosie!"

"No." She gave him a look, and he knew if he pushed her, he would get in so much trouble when they were alone.

"We can go to Switzerland," Edward offered. He didn't really care where they went, as long as there were not exposed to the humans. He didn't want them involved with monsters like them.

"NO!" Alice cried. "We can't leave the country." She didn't want to leave Dora anywhere where she could be in danger and Alice couldn't get to her. But of course, she blocked her thoughts of Dora from Edward. He would call her on it if he ever found out.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We just can't. I like the idea of going to Alaska." It wasn't the ideal place, but it was much closer to California then Switzerland. Even if the girls were going to move to Arizona next week.

"Al right." Carlisle decided to break up the argument that was bound to come between his son and daughter. "The only place that seems to keep the family together, safe and happy sounds to be Alaska. Does anyone have any objections?"

He looked around the room. It was a unanimous agreement. "I'll begin to make arrangements with the hospital."

He was leaving the room as Esme spoke. "I'll start getting the house prepared and call the Denalis to let them know we will be arriving." She left as well.

The rest of the family decided to start packing things from the house, and went their separate ways. Alice followed Jasper to their room, after getting boxes from the attic.

"Hopefully this time we can avoid going to high school for a while. I hate all the adolescent hormones driving me crazy."

"I know Jazz. At least you don't feel the need to drink from them as much."

"Yes. But I have a very good reason not to."

"Yes we do." Alice missed her mate, even if she had never laid eyes on her. She suddenly felt comfort.

"We will see her. But she needs to grow up first, darlin'."

"I know. I just can't help but want to be with her. It's a good thing I haven't told Edward about Bella. He would have a field day with it all."

"Let's hope he..."

Alice didn't hear the rest of Jasper's sentence. She was pulled into a vision of Dora.

_Eight year old Dora was at the circus with Bella and Renee. It was the last California outing they were going to have before moving._ _She didn't want to move, but her mom had gotten a better paying job and was transferred to Phoenix._

_Bella hadn't gone to the washroom since she got home from school, and now really felt the need to go, and let her mom know._

"_Okay. Let's go. Do you need to go too Dora?"_

"_No. I went before we left," she said as they walked in towards the public restrooms._

_They went a pair of clowns ridding a unicycle. It didn't interest Dora very much. She didn't like clowns. She wasn't afraid of them, but she wasn't their biggest fan either. What she did like, was the animals. She loved the lions, elephants and tigers. As they walked by a tiger jumping through fire, Dora stopped to look. She was so fascinated by the tiger she hadn't even noticed a man walking up to her._

"_Hello. He's very interesting, isn't he?"_

"_My mom told me never to talk to strangers."_

"_Oh, but I'm not a stranger. Your mom and Bella just went to the washrooms over there," he said pointing to a random part of the area. "Your mom saw you wanted to watch the tiger and asked me to make sure nothing happened to you, Dora."_

_She hadn't told him her name, and knew Bella's name too. He had to be a friend of her mom's. "Oh, okay."_

_They watched the tiger for another two minutes before he suggested getting Dora an ice cream. He even offered to get one for Bella when she got out of the toilets._

_Off they went, but it seemed to Dora they were walking for a while. She didn't remember the ice cream stand being this far away from the animal show._

"_Is it much farther?"_

"_Not at all. Promise."_

_They walked until Dora felt a hand cover her mouth and someone holding her tightly to prevent her from running away. "Never believe someone who's been following you since you got here, little girl. I was just waiting for you or your sister to get away from your mom," the man whispered in her ear as he took her to a black van. He removed his hand and quickly replaced it with a wet rag. Dora's eyes started getting heavy, and even if she tried to fight the sleep, she couldn't win..._

"NO! DORA!" screamed Alice as she left the room through the window. When Jasper heard her, he ran after her, hoping whatever Alice saw would be prevented in time.

"He's going to take her, Jazz. We have to help Dora!"

"We are. Just keep running. How much time do we have?"

"Two hours at the most. They're leaving for the circus right now! We have to make it on time."

"Do you see us making it?"

"Not before he chooses them as his next victims. He's a child molester! He's going to hurt them!"

"Stop panicking and concentrate on running. We'll make it." He sent her as much calm and reassurance as he could muster. He himself was angry and upset that someone was going after his mate. They were going to die if they even looked at her!

They ran from Vancouver to California, then to Riverside Freeway. Once there, they cut across the countryside to Shamel Park, where the circus was stationed. They were going to make it. They were going to save her!

Alice looked around for Dora and the man, Jasper following her closely. She found Bella and Dora with Renee, near the area where Alice had seen them in her vision. She pointed them out to her husband.

"There they are, Jazz. The one in green is Bella, and Dora's in blue."

He laid eyes on his other mate for the first time, and instantly felt the feeling he felt radiating from Alice the day they were born. He had Alice by his side, and Dora nearby. He was home, even if she didn't know it yet. He loved her with all his heart instantly.

Out of no where, he felt panic. He looked towards Alice and followed her gaze. This must be the one who posed harm to Dora. He would certainly pay for him thinking he can touch their Dora! Problem was, he didn't want to make a scene and scare his mate. He had to make the attack on the man inconspicuous.

The man was on the chunky side, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt and Nike running shoes. He had brown hair, with a facial hair covering most of his face. The man wouldn't look away from the twins, and it made Jasper's blood boil!

Not while he was the Major!

* * *

Hope it's something you enjoyed reading. Constructive criticism would be great. A kind word would be encouraging. Anything to let me know how I'm doing will help my creative muse work through more chapters.

Until the next chapter. Review.


	3. The Circus

Hi everyone. This is my first fic ever, so I'm really nervous about getting this out there. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Mayer, I would have more Jasper time in the books. Until I do own them (which will be never), I'm going to be content reading and now writing here.

* * *

Dora was a little annoyed with Bella. When was she going to learn to go pee before leaving the house? Now they had to stop having fun to wait in a long line up so she could go. It was bad enough they were leaving Riverside, and now they had to pause their last day of fun in town! She was not happy with Bella at all.

But she loved her sister, more then life itself. She loved that Bella had a kind heart and was protective of her. She loved that it was Bella who helped her with her homework so Dora could get better grades in school. She loved how Bella would tell her anything and everything. They did everything together, and Dora loved it. But that didn't mean she was any less angry with her!

They walk, with their mom, past the clowns. They made Dora's skin crawl, but it was Bella that was scared of them. Dora took her sister's hand and gave it a small squeeze to let her know it was okay, before releasing her hand. There were so many people around, they had a hard time seeing the clowns to begin with.

They went past a few game stations and even a hot dog vendor. Then they came to the animal displays. This was something Dora really didn't want to do. Go near the animals and not stop to look at them. She couldn't resist taking a peak at the tiger. It jumped through fire without betting hurt! It was amazing.

"Hi there." Dora looked up to see a woman with dark short spiky hair and really pale skin. "I saw your mom go that way. You don't want to get lost do you?"

"Mommy told me never to talk to strangers."

" That's really good advice. I hope she also told you not to get lost. I think she'd be heartbroken if she lost you."

The lady was right. Her mom would get upset and Bella would be lonely. Dora looked around to see her mom was no where in sight. She was gone! Why had she stopped to look at the tiger? Now she'd never get home again!

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find her. Where were you going the last time you saw her?"

"To the bathroom. My sister needed to go real bad."

"They're that way. Let's go get her, okay." The lady took Dora's hand, looked around them, and led Dora towards the washrooms.

While they were walking, the lady decided to talk. "My name's Alice. What's yours?"

"Dora."

"That's a beautiful name. Do you come to the circus often?"

"No. Mommy, Bella and me are moving to Phoenix next weekend, so this was the last night we were going to have to have fun before we move."

"Are you excited to move?"

"No. But we have to. Mommy got a better job. Bella's sad that she can't be in the book club with her friends anymore."

"And what about you?"

"I don't want to leave my guitar teacher and singing coach. And I just started learning how to play the piano. I don't want to leave those behind, either."

"Will you be having lessons from someone when you get to Phoenix?"

"I don't know. Mommy hasn't found anyone yet. But Judy and Sarah are awesome. I don't want to leave them behind."

They had now reached the line up for the washrooms. They didn't see Bella or Renee, but they didn't want to get anyone angry by cutting the line either. They waited closer to the door, so they can catch them on their way out. Dora noticed a man with skin just as white as Alice with curly blond hair get closer. "Hi Alice. Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"This is Dora. Dora, this is Jasper, my boyfriend."

"Hi," she replied, shaking his outstretched hand. Then she went to whisper something to Alice, who was now kneeling to be closer to Dora's height. "Boyfriend? But boys are mean and gross. They pick their noses!"

Alice laughed. "Not Jasper. He's a real gentleman. Just like prince charming from Cinderella."

"I don't like Cinderella. She's boring. Ariel, Belle and Jasmine are better. So are Prince Eric, the Beast and Aladdin."

"Who are Judy and Sarah?" asked Alice, returning to the conversation they were having before Jasper joined them.

"Judy's my guitar and piano teacher. Sarah's my singing coach."

"Are you a good singer?" asked Jasper.

Dora looked up at him. "I don't think so, but Bella, mommy and Sarah say I am. I think they're just trying to be nice."

"Can you sing for us? That way, we can hear for ourselves and let you know the truth," he suggested. Dora kept her eyes on him, shrugged, then nodded.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay. Let me think."

She thought about it for a minute, then decided on 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' from The Wizard of Oz. She sang the first few lines, then forgot the words to the rest of the words. "That's all I remember."

Jasper and Alice looked at her, with two huge smiles on both their faces. "That was beautiful, Dora," said Alice.

"You sound like someone who should be singing in movies."

Just then, Renee and Bella emerged from the restrooms. "Isadora May! What are you doing out here?" asked Renee.

"I stopped and watched the tiger, and the next thing I knew you were gone and Alice and Jasper were helping me find you."

Renee looked around. "Who are Jasper and Alice?"

"They're right... here? Where did they go?" It was like they disappeared. They were right there a minute ago, right? Dora could have sworn they were. She was just talking to them, for goodness sakes! "They were right here, mommy. I swear! They were!"

"Sweetheart, I think you've imagined it. Let get some food in your stomach. Maybe that will make you feel better."

"No mommy! They has really pale skin, like Snow White and they has these really golden eyes, even if Jasper's were darker then Alice! They're real. I'm not making it up."

"Al right sweety. Whatever you say," said Renee, taking the twins' hands and leading them to the nearest concession stand.

From the distance, the one's in question were observing the scene between Dora and her mother. "Will she be safe?" asked Jasper.

"I don't see anything happening except Bella getting sick on one of the rides once they're done eating." They looked at each other, remembering Dora.

"What happened while I was with Dora?"

"I broke a few bones, dislocated his shoulder and a few fingers, and beat him almost within an inch of his life before bringing him to the cops with proof from his place of what he's been doing to kids. I heard the stories about child molesters and rapists in jail. He's going to wish he were never born! He'll have permanent scars with what I did. It took everything not to tear him apart for even looking at her, Ali."

She looked to see what the man's future was going to be. "He's going to get what's coming to him. With all the other evidence police are going to find when they search his place is going to get him life with no parole. He's been at it for a long time. He'll never hurt another child again."

"That's not good enough. He deserves to die."

"He's going to wish you had killed him, once he's turned into someone else's bitch."

Jasper thought about this. "Good riddance." He looked at Alice again. "How did you do it for so long?"

She looked from Dora to Jasper for just a moment, then turned back to the young girl. "I just kept thinking that you needed more control to help her, and if I were to go see her, it wouldn't be fair to you. There are so many times I've wanted to say to screw it and be with her, like when her mom dropped her and she got her first concussion. When I saw it, I thought I had died again. But I put it through my head that I'd get her killed if I went to her. It doesn't get any easier, either. Now that we've actually met her though, I don't know how I'm going to be able to stay away."

"I don't know either. I could feel the innocence coming off her in waves. I was almost drowning in it. I've never felt that before. And the love we instantly felt for her! We need her, Ali. But I don't think I have enough control over the bloodlust yet."

"I can see you doubting yourself, Jazz. It's not going to help you. Have faith in yourself. It's the only thing stopping you from getting there."

"I'll try harder. I have to. For Dora. For us."

Dora had left with her mom and Bella, to go home and dream sweet dreams of tigers walking through fire with pixies with curly blond hair flying around them.

It was time to return to Vancouver and explain to the family their sudden departure. For Alice and Jasper, however there would be no more dreaming. It wasn't a luxury allotted to vampires. Their hearts ached at leaving Dora behind, but Alice wouldn't let any harm come to her. She was always protecting her mate.

When the two arrived at the house, the family was waiting for them in the living room. They looked at the pair, their faces asking silent question.

"Ask away," said Alice. She didn't feel like delaying the inevitable.

Carlisle spoke first. "What happened?"

They relayed what happened to Dora in Alice's vision. "I couldn't let that happen, not to a child. This is the first time I've been able to prevent a crime from happening, and I took it."

"Not that I'm complaining, because the bastard deserves everything he gets and more," started Rosalie, "but why that girl? Why now?"

"She's going to be important. Yes, I know how she's going to be important, but I'm not ready to share that just yet," she specified to Edward.

"I know what's happenin'. Alice can't keep that from me. But it's not somethin' that will threaten this family. We will tell you. But only when the time is right."

"She might not be a threat to us, but we are to her. What happens if one of us slips on a protection detail," asked Rose

Esme came to a realization, but needed confirmation. "She's why you didn't want to go to Switzerland, isn't she?"

"Yes. She's human, and if she's going to become who she's going to be, she needs to stay alive and safe until she does it."

The matriarch of the family rose to her feet. "Then she's a part of this family. We will all protect her. I will not loose either of you while trying to protect her on your own. She could be like a sponsored child. Not living with us, but we still take care of her, and love her."

Jasper felt the automatic love for his future mate coming from his mother. It still astounded him how much this one being can be so full of love. He smiled at her. "Thank you Esme. You will meet her one day, and I know she'll fit right in."

"And her twin, Bella. She'll be important too." Alice couldn't forget the only other person in the world who could begin to feel for Dora what she and Jazz felt.

"It's settled then. Bella and Dora are now our family." Carlisle took the words right out of Alice's mouth.

Emmett jumped and started rubbing his hands together, like so many villains in movies"Yes! Two new little sisters to tease!"

* * *

Is anyone even reading this? Let me know so I'm not writing this for nothing!


	4. A day in the life of twins

Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Mayer, I would have more Jasper time in the books. Until I do own them (which will be never), I'm going to be content reading and now writing here.

* * *

"Belle, pass me a stick of gum," said Dora as she put her hands in the fresh dish water, intent on doing dishes while Bella cleared the leftovers from that night's supper. Dora always chewed gum while cleaning, just like she always sang to the song she had stuck in her head that day. The words had barely left her mouth when her twin sister had a stick in front of her face. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Do you think tonight will be the night?" she asked. Phil, their mom's boyfriend, had asked for the girls' help over two months ago in picking an engagement ring. He hadn't proposed, and the girls were starting to think he was getting cold feet.

"I don't know, Dore. He said it was going to happen last month."

"Then mom cancelled on him for her knitting class. That lasted long, didn't it."

"It would help if she had actually paid for them."

"Good thing we pay the bills."

"Ya. Speaking of which, did you pay the cable?"

"Yup. You pay the mortgage?"

"Duh! I don't want to loose the house. Who do you think I am, Renee?"

"At least she doesn't forget to get up to go to work."

"Only because I set her alarm clock at night. And turn it on. And get her schedule from work."

"What? Dora! She doesn't get up in the morning?"

"Calm down, Belle. She gets up. She just needs help. Especially after one of her dates."

"I can't wait till Phil actually proposes. She deserves to be happy." Bella always wanted her mother to be happy, and so did Dora, but the elder twin was the romantic of the two, always the dreamer.

"Of course she does, but we still have to prepare for the fact that he might have changed his mind. I mean, come on, I wouldn't want to take care of someone for the rest of my life. I love Renee, I really do, but I can't wait for her to start taking her responsibilities. If she doesn't, Phil might decide she's not worth it and leave." Dora, on the other hand, was always the more realistic one. She knew there weren't always happy ending. Look at their parents. They finalized the divorce before the girls were five.

"But mom is worth it."

"I know that. I'm just prepared for Phil to leave and then we have to pick up the pieces with mom."

"Phil makes her happy."

"I know. I'm happy she's happy. I know Phil is good for her." The girls sat down at the kitchen table, dishes washed, dried and put away. "She does a load of laundry once a week since she's started going out with him. Putts too much soap in the machine, but at least she's putting an effort. And she makes her bed every morning now, because she doesn't want him to see a messy bedroom. She's started taking some slack in the work. All because of Phil. I'm just getting myself prepared so that if things don't work out, I'll be able to be strong for her. And if things do work out, I'm surprised and I'm all the more happier that it's really happening. For Renee's sake, I hope he proposes to her and she gets her fairy tale."

"What about for your sake? You really need to stop being so negative, Dora. It's not healthy."

"I don't care. If things don't work out, I'm not disappointed. If they do, I get an even better reaction because I wasn't expecting It's how I cope."

"With what? Since Jerry, you've been acting so pessimistic."

"Look what he did to her, Belle. To you. To us. We move here, and Renee starts dating him within a week. He hurt us in the worst way. I really thought he was going to be someone to take care of us. That he loved us. Instead he moved in and started beating us. It left us vulnerable and I don't want to feel like that again."

"It started three years ago."

"Jerry was around for a year before he started beating us. And Phil's only been around for eight months. Who's to say he isn't the same?"

"Because Jerry didn't want to marry her. Phil does. He loves her. He made sure we were ok with it. That we were happy. What Jerry did was wrong, but he was in a bad place..."

"And he didn't have to take it out on us, Bella," Dora interrupted. "I might be a pessimist, but you're too forgiving for your own good. It's going to get you hurt."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. Are you willing to chance being unhappy just because you're being negative?"

"Just call me a stone angel."

"Do you even know what that book is about? I've noticed you haven't opened it since you found it in the library. How is that late fee going, by the way?" Bella teased. She could tell Dora was not going to humor her with the conversation anymore, and didn't want to cause an argument with her sister, so she changed the subject.

"They let me buy the book ages ago. It was cheaper that way. Besides, now I can read it as slow as I want."

"Again I ask if you've even opened it."

"No, not yet. I'm more into my music right now."

"And the Star Wars movies. You're obsessed with them."

"Hey. Don't knock it. Natalie Portman's a good actress. Have you seen her in Where the Heart Is? Or Anywhere but Here?"

"No."

"Right. You're too busy putting your nose in Jane Austen and the Bonte sisters."

"Hey. Don't knock it," she quoted, and the two started laughing. "What are you reading anyways?"

"Right now? I'm working on getting ready for the Annual Children's Hospital Christmas Ball auditions. I really want to perform there. I'm just not sure I'm good enough."

"You are good enough. More then good enough."

"You're just saying that because you're my sister and it's an unwritten rule somewhere."

"I'm saying it because it's true. Didn't you say that those people at the circus thought so too?"

"Belle, I was eight. They were being nice to the eight year old who had lost her mom and sister. They didn't mean it. Besides, Renee said they weren't real, remember?"

"But you said they were."

There was a long pause, as Dora's eyes glazed over, lost in thought. Bella knew that Dora still truly believed they were real, and couldn't figure out why she wasn't saying what she wanted to say: they are real. She always insisted they were. Even today. So why wasn't Dora continuing to insist they were. It was like she wasn't sure if it really happened anymore.

But Dora wasn't even part of the conversation anymore. In her head, she saw Renee and Phil leaving the restaurant, on their way back to the house. They were both smiling and holding hands.

"They're on their way home." It was all she said. She didn't know what brought this on, but since they moved to Phoenix, Dora had been able to see things before they happened. They didn't happen often, and when they did, she didn't know what to make of them; she just knew she was seeing them. She never mentioned them, not even to Bella, but she was aware that her sister knew something was up. Just like when she was so in tune with the emotions of others. That's why she had been so hurt when Jerry had abused them. For some reason, she felt not only her's and Bella's pain, but her mom's, and Jerry's anger when he did hit them. What was going on with her?

"How do you know?"

Dora had no idea she even said anything out loud. Great. How was she going to explain this one? "It's been long enough for them to have supper and talk. It feels right."

Bella wasn't stupid. She could see Dora wasn't telling her something. Did her twin think she was going to judge her? Isolate her? Hate her? Bella loved Dora more than anything. She just wanted her sister to open up to her. She also knew Dora wasn't going to talk about what she was hiding until she was ready. She was determined to wait until then, but it still bothered her that she wasn't trusted enough by her own twin sister.

"Oh. Well, I hope he finally asked her. It would be nice to have someone else take care of the bills around here."

"Ya." Dora got lost in her thoughts again, barely paying attention to the fact that Bella was watching her. Bella just stared at her, trying to get a feel for her sister's feelings. When they were younger, they could almost read each other's thoughts; they were in tune with the other's emotions and they moved like one being. Moving to Phoenix changed everything, and Bella knew it was more then what happened with Jerry.

They didn't know how long the silence between them lasted, but before they knew it, the front door was opening and Renee and Phil walked in, hand in hand, and all smiles. Once they came into the kitchen, they saw the girls sitting at the table.

"Hi girls. How was supper?" asked Phil.

"It was good. Dora made her lasagna and I made the garlic bread and salad. We have leftovers set up for both of you for lunch tomorrow," answered Bella. "How was the restaurant?"

"It was fantastic!" exclaimed Renee, sitting down beside Dora. Phil sat between Bella and Renee. "It was so romantic! Candle lit dinner, quiet atmosphere. And it was the same table we had on our very first date. And Phil asked me a very important question that will change all our lives. He asked me to marry him!" She decided to let go of Phil's hand to show off the ring the girls had helped choose.

"Wow mom! That's wonderful!" exclaimed Bella, hugging Phil and her mom.

"Ya. Congratulations guys." Dora's reaction was more subtle than her sister's. It made Renee pause for half a second to look at her youngest daughter.

"Are you ok with this?"

"Of course I am. This is great." And it was. Phil had surprised her. He wanted a commitment with Renee, who was eight years his senior. And he was going to start his baseball career. Dora only hoped he was going to keep making her mom happy. She hugged them both, and whispered to Phil. "Thank you for making my mom happy."

"No problem, kiddo," he whispered back.

* * *

Plans for the wedding quickly got under way after that. Renee wanted to get married before the girls' thirteenth birthday, which was just over three months away. They had to hurry to make all the plans. It was going to be a small wedding, the week before the girls were going to spend two weeks with Charlie.

They normally went to Forks for those two weeks, but this year, Bella didn't want to spend her time with her dad fishing. Even if it didn't bother Dora one bit, they still made plans to go to Disney Land in California, while the newlyweds were on their honeymoon.

In between planning the wedding, honeymoon, and the trip to Disney Land, Dora auditioned for the Annual Children's Hospital Christmas Ball. She had decided to sing a few songs, and play the guitar. She didn't try the piano, since she had given it up not long after moving to Phoenix. She wanted to focus her talents on what she was good at, and the piano wasn't it.

The auditions were opened to all kids sixteen and younger. They wanted the Children's Hospital Christmas Ball to be by kids, both those who were ill in the hospital and those around the community. Every year, the children in the hospital voted on a theme they nominated. This year, it was Disney Songs. The event was going to have songs from the movies played and sung by the kids.

They only wanted three males and three females to perform, each taking their turns singing the songs, but only one of each was going to be the star. They did plan for alternates, however, just in case one of the kids who were sick was too ill to perform that day. Dora didn't mind being the star, but would be happy to be a back-up, just to get her face and talent out there. She would get the results of the auditions in a few weeks.

The day of the wedding was, as usual, sunny, dry and hot. Bella woke up first, and quickly got out of bed, making as much noise as possible to take up her sister. All Dora did was roll over and tried to go back to sleep. Bella decided to skip all her usual tactics and go straight for the last resort.

She grabbed the guitar leaning on the wall and started playing a made up tune.

Time to wake up

It's the wedding day

Time to be the bridesmaid

So get your butt out of bed

Her singing was awful to begin with, but the combination of Bella's shouting and slamming on the guitar strings was enough to make Dora jump out of bed in a flash. Unfortunately for her, she was tangled in her bed sheets, causing her to fall and landing hard on her knees, and she immediately knew she had rug burns.

"Great. Thanks Belle. Just what I need. Red knees for Renee's wedding day. And give me my baby. That's not how your supposed to play it. If you want to learn, just ask. I don't want to have to replace another string." She quickly got up from the floor and took the instrument from her sister's hands, and pet it like she would an animal. "There, there. I won't let her hurt you anymore. She's a big meany isn't she, Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"She's the queen of comedy. Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do!," she tried, and failed miserably, to mimic Dezi Arnaz.

"Eeeeeewwwww." Bella tried, and also failed miserably, to mimic Lucille Ball. They laughed a bit, then cleared her throat. "Come on, we have to get Renee up and get her ready for her wedding."

Dora reluctantly put her guitar down, and went to the bedroom door. "Let me pee first. If I don't do it now, she'll hog the bathroom till next week."

"She better not. She's getting married today."

The morning went by quickly. In no time at all, it was time for the wedding to start. Unfortunately, Renee didn't even have her dress on. This was not the way things were supposed to go today.

"I can't believe I'm not ready. This is a disaster. This is a sign. It's not meant to be. It's going to be awful. He won't want me. He'll realize I'm too old for him and leave me. He'll..."

"Mom, shut up and listen!" Dora interrupted her mother's panic monologue. "He loves you. Phil loves you. I know he does. I can't feel it, deep in my soul. This is meant to be. This will happen. When has anything ever happened to us on time? When have you ever been on time? I know you're scared; but it feels right doesn't it? Do you feel like this is right for you?"

Renee thought about things for a second, took a deep breath, and looked into her daughter's eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, apart from the two of you."

"Then put on that dress and get out there. You need to marry the man of your dreams."

The bride smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart. I love you. So very much."

"I love you too mom. Now come on. Let's get something to dry those tears and fix that makeup." She went to the washroom, and grabbed a kleenex. When she turned towards the door, she saw Bella looking at her, with a soft smile on her face.

"You did good, sis. There's hope for you yet."

* * *

Let me know what you think so I'm not writing this for nothing.


End file.
